The Proposal
by lost soul of silver
Summary: Neither of them expected this to happen. (Cheren/Hilda)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokémon franchise and never will. This is a story I just wrote for fun because I'm a fan of Pokémon.**

 **Also, the inspiration for this story was from a prompt on the "Imagine Your OTP" Tumblr blog. I don't take full credit for the plot, but the writing itself is mine.**

 **A/N: Well, here's another "Imagine Your OTP"-inspired oneshot! And I just now realized I haven't written one in a very long time. My last one was _Good Morning... But It's Midnight_ , which was published way back in 2013... Wow.**

 **I hope this story is okay. I was working on this for such a long time, and I just finished it before posting it, so I didn't spend much time editing due to my excitement. I like how it turned out, but I may have overlooked some errors. If anyone notices an error, please tell me in a review! :)**

 **Anyway, onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Proposal**

 _Just do it. Just do it, right now._

If Cheren and Hilda could read each other's minds, they would know that their thoughts were exactly the same. But since they could only judge by outward appearances, neither could tell the other was having such distressing thoughts.

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Cheren observed Hilda sitting beside him on the bench, looking out into the distance from the viewpoint by Skyarrow Bridge. A smile played at the edges of her mouth as her blue eyes gazed at the horizon, where Unova's famous structure reached out for miles before vanishing from view. To him, she looked to be in a peaceful daze, while he was an anxious mess, constantly reaching up to fix his red tie and shaggy black hair, the words he wished to say catching in his throat.

From Hilda's perspective, however, Cheren seemed perfectly relaxed, quietly enjoying the tranquility of the moment. Every couple seconds, he would adjust his tie or touch up his hair each time the gentle breeze tousled it—which was typical of her perfectionist boyfriend. He maintained the calm composure that he always had, ever since they were children. Meanwhile, her fists remained clenched in her lap to keep her entire body from trembling, and she avoided looking in his direction at all costs, fearing that even a tiny twitch of her head would alarm him.

So, they sat in silence, believing the other to be perfectly composed when they both shared the same anxiousness.

Cheren swallowed. _We've been together two and a half years now. Why am I so afraid?_

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ Hilda bit her lower lip, her fists tightening in her lap until the skin turned red.

 _What if she declines? Her parents' divorce had a significant affect on her, and that still lasts to this day..._

 _Just asking wouldn't ruin our relationship at all... Even if he says no, we would move on with our lives as if nothing happened, right?_

 _Ugh, this hesitating is ridiculous. We're best friends._

 _I should just go ahead and ask. Everything will be fine!_

Inhaling deeply beforehand, they finally spoke up.

"Hilda—"

"Cheren—"

Their heads whipped around at the sounds of their respective names; their eyes met. Once their surprise faded, they laughed.

"Sorry," Cheren breathed. "You go first."

"No, you," Hilda replied with a giggle.

"Go right ahead. I insist."

She opened her mouth, ready to blurt out the simple phrase, but the words caught in her throat. Anxiety overcame her once again. "Um, I... Never mind."

"Er, alright..." He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. _Here goes..._ "Hilda..."

Then, at the same moment the words left his mouth, Hilda regained her confidence and blurted out:

"Will you marry me?"

All fell silent as they stared at each other in awe. Neither of them expected this to happen.

Cheren blinked. "I-I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Uh, I... asked if you would marry me." Hilda turned away, trying to hide her reddening face. "I didn't think you'd ask the same thing..."

"Nor did I..."

Silence.

"Well?"

Hilda faced him again, raising an eyebrow. "Well... what?"

"What's your answer?"

"Why do I have to give _you_ an answer? I asked first!"

"No, you didn't, Hilda."

"Yes, I did. You gave me permission to speak first!"

"And you denied it. Therefore, _I_ was the one who asked first, so you should respond."

"Why does it matter?! Why do you so desperately want _me_ to answer when I also asked?"

"Because traditionally, it's the _man_ in the relationship who proposes—"

Hilda scoffed, jumping to her feet. " _That's_ your reason?! Cheren, that's the most sexist thing I've ever heard! I have just as much of a right to—"

With a sigh, Cheren reached up and grabbed her shoulders, gently pushing her back down to the bench. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just calm down..." Heaving another sharp breath, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "This is a ridiculous thing for us to argue about, don't you agree?"

His soothing voice and intelligent reasoning helped Hilda calm down. Her muscles relaxed as her system was drained of her anger. "Yeah, you're right... We both asked at the same time. So,"—she shot him a playful smile—"should we answer at the same time, in that case?"

A soft chuckle rumbled deep in his throat as he returned a warm smile. "That seems fair."

They faced each other, blue eyes locking with blue eyes. Their hands slipped together in the small space on the bench between them, their fingers intertwining. Smiling, they simultaneously whispered their answers:

"Yes."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **"Imagine your OTP going through a Scooby Doo proposal, in which both propose to each other at the same time and after a small argument, they both accept."**_

 **A/N: For credit purposes, that's the prompt from the Imagine Your OTP blog. Posted it after the story this time to avoid spoiling the plot. XD (Really don't know what Scooby Doo has to do with the whole proposal idea, but I liked the idea, so I went with it.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, dear reader! Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts!**

 **~Hayley**

 _ **Note: Please refer to the notice on my profile before reviewing.**_


End file.
